


This Love (It's Written in the Stars)

by Marinaralore



Category: The Rich Man's Daughter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinaralore/pseuds/Marinaralore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue of sorts, written as a montage scene post-finale ending scene. Finale fluffy future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love (It's Written in the Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that epic [TRMD Team Translate alternate ending vid](http://therichmansdaughter.tumblr.com/post/126149551243/jathea-is-love-trmd-alternate-ending-team) on Tumblr. Title courtesy of Taylor Swift and Aicelle Santos.

 

 _Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave_  
_Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees_  
_When you're young you just run_  
_But you come back to what you need_

 

\--><\--

 

Enter Jade and Althea still wearing their “Love Your LGBT Kids” shirts with matching smiles, as they catch up with Batchi, Wila and Miggy after the parade.

They walk closer, hand in hand, and Althea’s friends turn their heads at their arrival, confusion slowly fading into smiles.

Jade stoops down to Miggy’s height, smiling fondly but nervously at him. He’s grown taller, and she’s amazed at how he grew up to look so much more like Althea in the span of only almost two years.

Althea stands behind Jade, and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder as she addresses her son. _Do you remember her, anak? Mommy’s friend who we used to live with?_

Miggy looks at Jade and recognition lights up in his face. _Opo_ , he nods. _Of course I remember Mommy Jade._

Jade smiles and hugs the boy, while Althea happily looks on.

 

\--><\--

 

Amanda is sitting at the porch reading a magazine when Jade strides in with the biggest smile on her face. Amanda looks at her daughter questioningly.

_We’re back together, Ma._

Amanda’s eyes go big and then she hugs Jade, who embraces her back excitedly.

 _Oh, baby._ Amanda pulls away to look at Jade, smiling and fresh-faced and radiant. _I’m so happy for you._

 

-–><–-

 

Jade is in the kitchen attempting to make eggs and pancakes for breakfast when she feels Althea wrap an arm around her middle and kiss her where her shoulder meets her neck.

She smiles instantly, putting the spatula down, and turns to put her arms around Althea’s neck.

They’re about to kiss when Miggy suddenly bursts into the kitchen already in his school uniform.

They pull apart trying to suppress giggles and then Jade beckons Miggy towards them.

She brushes his still-damp hair flat and smooths his collar as she tells him about the pancakes she made and he nods, smiling at her from ear to ear.

 

-–><\--

 

Althea helps Miggy put on his backpack while Jade stands by the doorway holding his lunch.

Miggy marches to the door, stops in front of Jade to give her a hug. Althea stands behind Miggy with her hands on his shoulder as Jade hands him his lunchbox and ruffles his hair fondly. Jade bends down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

When she straightens, she sees Althea grinning cheekily at her.

_What about me, lablab? Don’t I get a kiss, too?_

Jade laughs and leans over Miggy’s head to give Althea a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips, but then Althea turns her face in time and captures Jade’s lips in hers.

Miggy cranes his neck up but Althea puts a hand over his eyes, while her other hand covers Jade’s jaw, smiling into the kiss.

 

-–><–-

 

The Tanchingcos are sitting around in the living room when Jade comes in with Althea in tow.

Amanda stands up when she sees her daughter and opens her arms immediately in greeting.

When they pull apart, Jade turns to Althea, who is standing shyly a couple of feet behind her. Amanda smiles at the sight of her and motions for her to come closer, also giving her a hug, while Cecilia sits in the background watching them with her hands folded over her chest.

 _It’s nice to have you here,_ _hija._

Althea gives Jade’s mother a small smile. _Thanks for having me._

After the exchange, Amanda turns to Oscar, who is sitting in his wheelchair by the coffee table. Althea walks up to him slowly, hesitantly, and gives him a tiny nod. _Thank you for inviting us over for dinner, sir._

Oscar doesn’t respond at once, but after a beat he lifts his hand and offers it to Althea.

Althea smiles, more fully now, and gives it a firm shake.

_I’m sorry it took us this long._

 

-–><–-

 

Jade emerges from Miggy’s room after having tucked him in bed and finds the rest of the condo unit in almost-total darkness.

There are candles burning, illuminating the petals that are lining a path to the master bedroom, and Jade follows them, running her hands on the walls, to find them leading to a big rectangular box laid out on the bed.

Jade opens the box to find a beautiful white silk dress with matching pearl earrings and necklace, and a pair of stilettos.

There’s a note on top:

 

> _Put it on, then meet me at the rooftop. -A_

 

-–><-–

 

Jade follows the instructions, riding the elevator to the top floor, and then taking the stairs to the rooftop.

Tears threaten to fill her eyes immediately once she sees what Althea has done.

There’s a string quartet and a pianist [playing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRzpPppFOFk) in the corner, filling the air with a sweet, romantic serenade.

A candlelit table for two is set up in the center, and to its right Althea stands wearing a dark blazer over a black-trimmed cream dress and heels, breathtakingly beautiful as always.

She walks up to Jade slowly, stops in front of her and offers her her hand, which she takes without hesitation.

_You look wonderful, Jade._

Jade smiles. _So do you._

There’s a long pause with the two of them just staring at each other, until Althea gives Jade’s hand a squeeze and then retracts it so she could extract something from her pocket.

She pulls out a small black velvet box and gives it to Jade, who opens it with slightly trembling hands.

It’s a diamond ring. Simple yet absolutely beautiful.

When Jade looks up, she finds Althea bent on one knee.

_Jade. Will you–-_

_Yes!_ Jade answers, pulling Althea up and throwing her arms around her. _Yes, yes, yes._

 

–-><–-

 

At the Tanchingco house framed photographs line the walls and cover the mantelpiece, many of them sentimental reminders of family members that have passed away, and of those who have left the house to build families of their own.

There’s one of Paul–-a candid of him carrying a puppy in his arms, squinting and laughing at whoever took the photo, and another of John sitting with his wife, both of them dressed in traditional Chinese attire. There are several depicting Gabriel and Paul and Jade when they were young, all toothy grins in their little red bow ties and dress.

Cecilia smiles as she runs a hand on the frame of one picture in which Oscar is sitting in the front center, Amanda to his right and Cecilia to his left, with Gabriel standing at the back with his arm around his wife and daughter, and beside him Jade with her arm looped around Althea’s, whose other arm is wrapped around Miggy’s shoulder, all of them smiling at the camera.

Then she turns her attention to another photo beside it–-one of Jade wearing a pink dress on her 18th birthday, running her hands on the surface of the glass, and smiling fondly before setting it back down.

 

_**~Fade to black; end montage** _

**Author's Note:**

> *Lyrics by Taylor Swift
> 
> So I actually really struggled with naming this fic. The one I settled on kinda rings of Javid but geez, please, NO. Obviously those Chinese geomancers had read their charts all wrong, because it is Jathea that is for keeps. :)


End file.
